Hose connections for hoses obtained with various technologies have been present on the market for some time.
A widely used technology provides for moulding of a hollow cylindrical body from a metal sheet and forming on the hollow cylindrical body of teeth hooking to the hose by means of a rolling device which provides for a tool which may be inserted in the axial cavity of the hollow cylindrical body and provided with radially extendible elements adapted to deform the hollow cylindrical body from the inside towards the outside.
With this system, it is possible to obtain inexpensive hoses with a considerable saving of connection material and it is also possible to use a lead-free material, as required by recent environmental safety regulations.
However, this type of processing has a notable technical limitation linked with the maximum thickness of the metal sheet processable, beyond which the rolling technology for manufacture of the teeth hooking to the hose becomes inefficient. With the same type of material, this obviously also places a limit on the mechanical properties of the final product.
In particular, there are hose connections on the market manufactured through moulding and rolling of a metal sheet with a maximum thickness of around 0.4 mm.